A variety of approaches have been developed to deliver skin care actives to the skin. A common method of providing a skin care active is through the use of skin care compositions containing actives such as actives to regulate and/or improve skin conditions. Additionally, traditional methods of prepping the skin for treatment such applying a composition or shaving the skin include the use of applying a hot towel. However, hot, wet towels are either difficult and inconvenient to use, or do not provide moist heat of a consistent temperature for a length of time sufficient to deliver a skin benefit.
Disposable heat wraps have become a popular way of applying heat to relieve discomfort of temporary or chronic body aches and pains. Disposable heat wraps typically comprise an exothermic composition for generating heat, wherein the exothermic composition typically comprises metal powder, salts, and water that allows the exothermic composition to release heat upon oxidation of the metal powder. Other disposable or reusable devices can use energy produced by neutralization of acids and bases; heat of hydration of inorganic salts; re-heatable gels; and electrical energy to produce heat. Such devices usually produce heat but contain little moisture.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a moist heat source which is easy and convenient to use with a skin care active, and which also provides a consistent temperature and moisture to the skin for a length of time sufficient to deliver a benefit to the skin.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.